My Heart
by Dame Brittany
Summary: Summary: It's a life changing day for two couples. RandyStacy, JohnTorrie. This story is dedicated to Reema a.k.a Chain Gang Legend Killer Fan.


**Disclaimer: I own Nothing or no one :(**

**A/N: Ok, so this story is for the one, the only my big sis Re, Re Reema! now known as Chain Gang Legend Killer Fan :) She just had heart surgery and please let her know you care and write her a get well message if you can. Ok babe, I felt really bad about the whole Batman thing, so here you go precious, a story you can call your own. This story title belongs to the totally kickass band Paramore :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"John, John. John, JOHN!" Torrie screamed as she grabbed a fist full of John's T-Shirt pulling him close to her.

"Torrie, Torrie baby breathe, remember what we learned in class? Take deep breathes in and out." John demonstrated

John Cena was holding the hand of his wife Torrie Wilson who was laying on the bed about to give birth. John smiled at his wife looking over her beauty, he couldn't remember the last time she had looked so beautiful. John's head spun around out the sound of a scream next to him.

"Randy, Randy, RANDY!" A women screamed in pain.

"It's ok baby, just breath ahhhh..." He heard the man reply.

John pulled the curtain back to reveal his two best friends Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler. Stacy was placed on the bad and Randy was on his knees clutching his hand that Stacy had almost broke off.

"Stacy your in labor too?" John asked in shock.

"Torrie's here?" John asked as he got up from the floor and looked behind John.

"Torrie..."

"Stacy..." The two women called out to eachother as they cried.

Both John and Randy looked over at the two and stared at them strangley.

"Why are you crying?" Randy asked stupidly.

"Because were having babies you moron!" Stacy answered as she watted Randy on the arm.

"Yeah, babies that YOU helped make!" Torrie yelled as she threw a cup at John.

"Man did you know that women in labor get violent?" Randy asked John.

"Man all the guys I know never talk about the day their wives were giving birth! Never!" John answered as he tried to shake all the horrible thoughts that might happen to them.

"Ahhhhhhhh..." Torrie screamed as she pounded on the mattress.

John ran over to her and tried to grab her hand but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me! That is the whole reason why we are here, so sit over there until this kid pops out!" Torrie ordered but John ignored and grabbed her hand and allowed her to squeeze. "Why are you so good to me?" Torrie cried as she put her head back and stared into his eyes.

"Because your good to me." John replied with his famous smirk.

"Come out, come out, come out!" Stacy yelled in frustration.

"Stacy baby just calm down." Randy said trying to sound calm.

Stacy's head shot up at his comment and she glared at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you giving birth?" Stacy said sarcastically.

"Stacy that's ridiculous, men can't give birth." Randy replied stupidly.

"That's right Randy they don't, SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Stacy yelled causing him to jump out of his seat and land on the floor.

"Randy your wife is giving birth, now is not the time to take a break." Torrie said not realising he fell.

"I tried to tell him baby." John said looking at Torrie and then down at Randy.

"Ya know I never realised how big of an ass you are until now." Randy said as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Baby!" Stacy screamed

"What? what do you need?" Randy asked turning over to her.

"Not you! The baby, he's coming!" Stacy said as she waved herself to calm down.

"I love you Stacy!" Torrie yelled over to her best friend.

"I love you too!" Stacy cried as the doctor came in.

"Oh my god!" Torrie said as she grabbed John's hand tighter.

"What? What?" John asked frantically.

"J.J. he's ready to come out." Torrie declared as she propped herself up.

"Ok, ok Doctor!" John yelled as one of the nurses escorted the doctor in.

"Ok are you ladies ready?" One of the doctors asked the two girls.

They nodded and took deep breathes.

"Ok push, come on push!" The doctors ordered.

"Ahhhhh..." Torrie screamed as she pushed harder.

"Come Tor, you can do it, just keep pushing." John instructed

Tor gave it one last push and all John heard was the sweet sound of his new born son.

"Congratulations, your parents." The doctor congratualted

The nurses wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed him over to Torrie who's eyes were filled with tears.

"Hi baby, it's mommy and daddy and boy are we glad to see you." Torrie cried as she hugged her baby.

"Ok, may I ask his name, we need to start the paper work." The nurse said.

"His name is Johnathan Felix Anthony Cena JR." John answered never once taking his eyes off of his son.

"OH MY GOD!" Stacy screamed as she pushed.

"Stacy your doing great baby, just one more push ok." Randy coached his wife as he grabbed her hand.

Stacy did as she was told and gave it one last push and out came their son.

Stacy cried and fell back to rest.

"Congratualtions, you have a son." The doctor said handing them their baby.

"Hi R.J., you know you really put mommy through hell." Stacy said

"And daddy!" Randy joked as Stacy laughed.

"But you were woth it." Stacy said as she continued to cry.

"I hate to break up the party, but I'm gonna need this little fellas name." The nurse said moving over to Randy and Stacy.

"His name is Randall Keith Orton JR." Randy answered with a proud smile.

"Ok thank you." The nurse said as she exited the room leaving the two new families to spend time with eachother.

John and Torrie played with J.J.'s little fingers and looked at eachother with love.

"I love you mommy." John said as he kissed Torrie on the lips.

"I love you two daddy." Torrie replied

she looked down at her son and placed a kiss on his head.

"I love you too J.J." She whispered softly.

Randy and Stacy were making funny faces at R.J. and Randy pulled Stacy in for a kiss.

"I am in so in love with you Mrs.Orton." Randy said softly sending chills down Stacy's spine.

"And I am so in love with you." Stacy replied with a sweet smile.

R.J. wrapped his tiny hand around Stacy's finger which caused a single tear to fall from Stacy's eye. She looked down at him and kissed his hand softly.

"And I am so in love with you baby Orton." She said just as soft as his skin was.

Randy and John looked over at eachother and smiled. It was officially their lives were complete, and their hearts didn't beat alone, they beated with love, love of their families.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I hope you liked this story Reema, I love you and I hope you get better soon. PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
